videogamesawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Fraser Agar
Fraser Bruce Agar (alternate spellings include but is not (nearly) limited to Frasher, Fraiser, Frage, Thrasher and Fracture) is the host of Video Games AWESOME!, director and writer of Awesome Video Games, God of the Minecraft AWESOME! and Team Fortress AWESOME! servers, ruler of the interwebs and, all-in-all, a pretty cool guy. Being the mastermind behind both VGA (Video Games Awesome) and AVG (Awesome Video Games). Fraser spends most of his time working on the show. With the occasional help from his mods and fans, he alone plans, organizes and hosts each episode of VGA, as well as handles the cutting and uploading of each episode to YouTube and Blistered Thumbs (although recently both Becky and Ben quit their jobs to help with the show full time). As of late, the mod MrChrisMad has been taken in as an intern to relieve Fraser of some of the editing and uploading, so that he can focus his energy on other more visible aspects of the show. Fraser cannot pronounce the Greek god known as Poseidon correctly. The frash hysterically refers to the God as "Posey-don" and becomes extremely irate when corrected. Personal Life Fraser is a long time fan of Earthbound''1 and ''Magic: The Gathering''2. He is also a huge Nintendo and Mac fan. Favorite shows include The Simpsons'', Naruto,'' Adventure Time'' and'' iCarly''. His favorite movies are'' The Iron Giant'' and Babe''3. Bands that Fraser likes include the ''Smashing Pumpkins, Daft Punk and Starship Amazing. One of his favorite books is The Trial by Franz Kafka.' Quotes "Mmm, check, please!" - Catherine? (Actually an ''Adventure Time quote.) "You're pretty cool!" - ?? (Actually a quote from The Sarah Silverman Show?) "Gold in my teeth, I got gold in my teeth. What up, niggah!" -The Far East Minecraft Episode "Do you like Duck Hunt?" - Resistance 3 "B...B...B...BOOBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney "Bom bom bom bom" - Rhythm Heaven Fever "You can't do this to me! I have a video game show!" - Mass Effect 3 "HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED A VIDEO GAME BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE?!" - Grandma Ruins Wii U Christmas "I'd be the heel if I was in the WWE" - New Super Mario Bros U "You broke my remote against my head" - Mario and Sonic at the London 2013 Olympics "I drove off the edge with my fucking bike" - Super Smash Brawl "Christmas is cancelled" - Can be heard at random times throughout a gameplay video "I heard it was bad, but I didn't know it was that bad" - Mortal Kombat "Not for the fate of heart, but it doesn't mean its not awesome. Were going to keep plugging away at it guys. Until next time I'm Ace and I'm Chet" Awesome Video Games (Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition) "Kiss the girl" - The Little Mermaid (GTA V Retrospective) "I'm your huckleberry" - Tombstone (You Don't Know Jack) "ITS A BRAND NEW GAME!" - RYSE: Son of Rome (During an installation error) "Fuck you Moey" - Tomodachi Life "OH MY GOD!!!" - Troll 2 "Well Met!" - Hearthstone and Dragon Age "I want a vacation and a divorce" - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze "GOD DAMN IT!!!" - NES REMIX 2 "My aimer was over the thing, so the character decides to throw it down?" - GTA V (Part 92) "I dumped out the god damn water! Mother fucker! What the fuck?! Link you are one dumb shit!" - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword "I jumped. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh you... son of a... oh fuck! - Abobo's Big Adventure (Part 8) "Customers are stupid. What are you going to do about them? You cant very well slap them in the face, or can you?" - Nintendo training video "My NES lived fast and died young" - Rephrasing Steve McQueen - Nintendo training video "I swear to Christ if you choose onions, I'm going to fucking smack you in the face" To Ben (Wii Party is Awesome - Part 11) "WHAT THE FUCK CHINA?!!!" - Fibbage Part 2 "There is no fucking reason to shoot on film, I'm sorry..." (After catching Deacon sneaking in a middle finger) "... I'm not sorry" - Star Wars The Force Awakens: Comic Con 2015 Reel "Fuck you GameGrumps" - Shovel Knight Amiibo Reveal Trailer (Show & Trailer October 2015) "Who does that? Who goes to ESRB for rating information on a fucking trailer?" - River City Super Sports Challenge (Show and Trailer October 2015) Trivia *As of 9/7/14: The shows first mascot Hank (Babysitting Mama doll) has officially been retired but still makes several appearances once awhile depending on the games. *Owns three cats: Hugo, Ruddager, & Lisa Needs Braces. *Earthbound was his favorite game of all time. *Once owned a dog named Ruddager on Minecraft until it was somewhat claimed to be killed by Ben after accidently leading a Creeper to its position. *Some of Fraser's favorite cartoons to watch include Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, & Home Movies. *Some of Fraser's favorite television shows include Fargo and True Detective. *He has been quoted saying that Skyward Sword is his favorite 3D Zelda game. *Both Ben and Frasier are dyslexics. *He discovered his baldness by accident, claiming that he shaved his head before he knew that he was bald, only discovering his ordeal after trying to let his hair grow again. *His weakness is "not being stabbed". *FRAGE: Nickname meaning Fraser & rage. *FRACISM: Term for both Fraser & racism. *On rare occasions, Fraser can be seen sitting behind the couch. *Fraser has a Samsung flat screen TV which is used during live VGA sessions. *Some of Fraser's favorite anime series include "Naruto", "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex", "Attack on Titan", "Lupin the 3rd", and "Hellsing" along with the movies "Akira", "Paprika" & "The Animatrix". Has also seen other anime series such as "Witch Hunter Robin" & "Eiken". *Accidently smacked on the head by Kyle's Wii mote while playing Mario & Sonic at the Olympics. *Snuggling by Becky can also become one of Fraser's weakness. *Frage mode is considered as a term for a unique video game difficulty. *One of the longest gameplay segments that took nearly an hour to defeat is REMIX 10 from Rhythm Heaven Fever. *One of Fraser's favorite vehicles to drive is a tank. *Fraser has a "love-hate" relationship with Quantic Dream founder David Cage, which is often reflected during VGA coverage of Sony press conferences. *Fraser often imitates Ubisoft CEO Yves Guillemot during Ubisoft E3 press conference showings. First done this during a lonesome showing of the Xbox One reveal. *Accidently smacked his own teeth with the Wii wheel controller during Mario Kart Wii. *Doesn't allow his cats Hugo and Ruddager to be mostly around the studio or live segments due to keeping them away from the green screens. *The first couch from AVG was used during the early years of VGA until eventually it got replaced with a brand new couch which is currently used as of now. *Fraser's town name in Animal Crossing New Leaf is Bonerdik. *Fraser got slapped in the face by Becky unexpectedly during a gameplay of Mass Effect after he said he needed a wake up call. *Besides alcohol, cranberry juice is one of his favorite drinks. *Owns a Playstation One slim. *Fraser's iconic mustache is a handlebar style. *On rare occasions, you'll see Fraser eat food live such as a bag of chips, muffins, or even a banana. *Fraser's greatest fear is super bugs whether it is natural or manmade which terrifies him *Sometimes throws the controller during a Frage quit on a game. *Really knows a lot about Canadian bacon that he'll rant about it. *Was seen in his underwear for the first time during a gameplay of Pokémon X. *One of his most favorite songs he would use as a theme is "City Escape" from Sonic. *Dislikes the Disney movie Frozen along with Ben and Becky. *Fraser's most favorite character to play from GTA5 is Trevor Phillips along with its voice actor Steven Ogg. *Can be seen drinking a Coca Cola zero sometimes, even though he does not endorse the product. *During a lonesome showing of EA Conference at E3 2014, Fraser fell asleep on the couch for a full minute. *Currently an atheist since he doesn't believe in hell, knows a lot about the Devil, will get offended if someone states that God is real, and dislikes religious items. *Fraser's favorite WWE stars include Razor Ramon & The Bushwackers while John Cena is considered as his least favorite wrestler for being so bland. *Dislikes all board games so much that he doesn't consider Monopoly fun. *Only had one or two milkshakes in his entire life. *Accidently belched during a "Take that!" moment in Ace Attorney. *Spent $1 playing the slot machine Kitty Glitter in Las Vegas. *Dislikes the character Pit in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Has a tied score with Deacon during a gameplay of You Don't Know Jack which is extremely rare. *Fraser's character in Pokémon Snap is PKMNFKR. *Accidently found a stray kitten while peeing behind the studio which is later adopted as Lisa Needs Braces. *Has traveled all the way down to Finland along with Becky. *Earned two Perfect medals from "Ringside" and "Board Meeting" in Rhythm Heaven Fever. *Sang both the English and French versions of the Canadian National Anthem together with Becky, Kyle, & Deacon during a gameplay of South Park: The Stick of Truth. *One time during Animal Crossing City Folk, not only he couldn't remember Becky & Ben's birthdays but also forgot his own age when questioned by Becky herself. *Back in his high school years, he would record episodes from Saturday Night Live and invite friends over to watch his tapes. *Depending on the situation, Fraser will sometimes flip the audience with both fingers. *When it comes to movie trailers, he would sometimes talk about Channing Tatum. *Sometimes Fraser will make jokes about America, whether its funny or to educate. *Accidently did a spit take during a gameplay of Deus Ex along with Ben. *Expert on the Flaming Moe, especially by the looks of the drink. *Currently has a Patreon page. *Has a huge crush on the female character Lex Murphy from Jurassic Park. *Once read the Goosebumps books by R.L. Stine. *Has traveled to Japan along with Becky. *Fraser appears to suffer from an extremely rare combination of glaucoma, macular degeneration, attention deficit disorder, dyslexia, dementia, amnesia and mental retardation as demonstrated in any in game scenario which requires the minimal amount of user attention. *Prefers the latest art of filming such as CGI than real film itself. *During a movie night of Jurassic Park, Fraser accidently did a huge spit take with beer which almost ended up destroying his keyboard and his other equipment. *Dislikes both the Yogscast and GameGrumps gaming channels on You Tube *Fraser almost always never plays a game again after the first video, even if he says he will play it again. *Seems to like overwatch so much that he almost doesnt play anything else. Sources 1 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBbTMRD4hkc 2 Magic: The Gathering, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_NY3DCEY9E 3 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxfnbl8Coo 4 VGA LIVE 5th Anniversary Special! - Part 4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR-k_R2SoSY Category:Characters Category:Cast